


Life is Love

by fragileKnight1



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-01-16 04:57:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18514357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragileKnight1/pseuds/fragileKnight1
Summary: Max has returned to Arcadia Bay after being away for five years and now has to deal with the fact that her childhood friend Chloe has changed drastically. She wants to be Chloe's best friend again but fate has other plans for them.





	1. Chapter 1

Max was almost done unpacking her things when a soft knock came from the door and before she had a chance to open it herself Chloe strutted in dressed like a punk rocker with light blue hair. “Chloe?”

“I knew you’d recognize me.” Chloe smirked and leaned on the wall. “Been five years and we are still in sync.”

Max decided there was no point in holding back and hugged Chloe tightly as she said, “I am so sorry I didn’t write or call things back in Portland were just so crazy for me and then I got afraid that...”

“Whoa slow down Max.” Chloe hugged Max back, “It’s not your fault. I mean I was mad at first but then I realized that it was your parents that I should be pissed at and not you.”

“I didn’t realize that you were a student here.”

‘I am not. This place is too rich for my blood and with my record a scholarship is out of the question. I go to Arcadia High.”

Max nodded and pulled away from Chloe. “So how did you find out about my return?”

“I have my ways.” Chloe sat down on the bed and picked up Max’s teddy bear. “Oh you kept him. Remember when you swallowed his eye and had to go to the hospital?”

“I knew from that day on we would be inseparable.”

“You can’t seem to make friends without first making trouble.” Chloe laughed, “So do you want to hang out today? We can go to the Two Whales to say high to my mom and munch on some burgers and then I can show you around town and point out the fact that this place hasn’t changed in five years.”

“It has changed a little.”

“This place exists in a time loop Max.”

“You changed.” Max smiled, “You dyed your hair, and wear spiky leather jackets.”

Chloe took off her jacket to reveal her tattoos, “I have to admit I do look pretty badass.”

Max bite her lip and nodded, “So do you still skateboard?”

“Nah, I still hang out with some of the guys when I want to buy weed but after you left I didn’t really see the point.” Chloe leaned forward, “So what do you say Max. Want to hang out with me today?”

“Yeah. I’d love to get to know this new you.

“Excellent I will head out to the parking lot and let you finish getting unpacked.” Chloe picked up her jacket and started out of the door, “I am really happy that you are back Max.”

“I am happy to be back too.”

 

\--------

 

Max rushed to finish unpacking and as she ran out the door she nearly ran into the Blackwell Queen, Victoria Chase, who was dressed in a outfit that probably could pay for her parents rent for two months with some left over.

Max expected Victoria to say something mean to rub in the fact that she was far more beautiful and richer than she could ever imagine being, but instead Victoria just adjusted her sweater and handed Max a flyer for the Vortex Club and said, “Welcome to the Blackwell. I saw you during orientation and meant to talk to you but never got the chance. I was wondering if you would be willing to join the Vortex. It is a video game and anime club and we are looking for more members.”

Max nervously took the flyer and expected Victoria to say she was just joking or something but nope this was real. A supermodel was asking her to join an anime club, and in the shock all she could say, “Oh yeah I love anime. The Spirits Within is one of the best movies ever made.”

Victoria frowned and gave Max an intense glare that sent a chill down her spine. “Max, that movie is absolute garbage. If you are going to be apart of the Vortex you are going to need to learn about real anime. I have a three flash drives you can borrow and you should be able to watch at least two or three movies before Friday when we have our End of the World party.”

Max nodded and said, “I still don’t think..”

“Spirits Within is a terribly flawed film now no more questions please or else I might rescind my invitation.”

Max nodded and walked away from Victoria as Courtney and Taylor ran up to her and decided to cut into the bathroom to wash her face and make sure that she at least looked halfway decent and a few seconds later Kate walked in and started to fix up her black eye liner.

Kate laughed softly, and said, “You are the knew girl aren’t you? Maxine Caulfield, or do you prefer Max?”

“I prefer Max.”

“Good, I hate the name Maxine.” Kate applied some black lipstick and said, “Do you like tea?”

“Yes. My favorite is chamomile but I also like earl grey.” Max watched as Kate tied her hair back with a spider web ribbon. “I have to go now...sorry if I am being rude but I have a friend waiting for me that I haven’t talked to in years."

“And they came to find you?” Kate grinned, “Sounds nice, and you also have great taste in tea. We will have to have tea sometime after class. Hmmm...I think I should have gone with the grey sweater today...”

“I think you look nice.” Max smiled. “Like a time traveler who has built their outfit off of Puritan and Victorian styles with a Gothic flair. It is unusual but suits you very well.”

Kate blushed and nodded, “Thank you, Max. It is nice that at least one person around her understands me.”

Max smiled as she waved goodbye and took off running out to the parking lot where Chloe was resting on the hood of a beat up truck and smoking a cigarette. “So sorry for taking so long, but I had to talk to a couple of people.”

“Its cool Max.” Chloe flicked her cigarette away as she sat up. “I have just been counting the clouds and remembering some of the things we did back before everything turned to shit.”

“I am so sorry that I didn’t write.”

“Hey I told you that I forgave you already.” Chloe tapped the hood of the truck as a signal for Max to join her. “So how was Portland by the way? Are you still doing that photography thing?”

“Portland was not for me. I always felt out of place and my friends there never seemed to actually care about me.” Max smiled, “I am still doing my photography though. When I look through the lens of my camera the world seems smaller and far less lonely.”

“Damn Max that is deep.” Chloe laughed, “So why did you come back?”

“I won a scholarship.” Max pulled her camera out of her bag, “My parents weren’t happy about me picking this school but it has one of the best photography programs on the west coast.”

“You didn’t come back for me?”

Max started to fidget and breath heavily as she tried to figure out what to say, “I...I...”

“Calm down Max.” Chloe hugged Max, “I am joking.”

Max put her camera back into her bag and rubbed the back of her neck“Oh...”

Chloe jumped up, “Well I am officially starving. Let's head to the Two Whales now.”

 

\------

 

Chloe leaned over Max and smacked her fist on the glove box to pop it open  spilling its contents on the floor. “Shit, Max do you see a metal tin anywhere?”

Max leaned forward and dug through the trash on the floor first before digging through the mess of parking tickets, melted candy bars, and flyers for underground concerts that was still in the glove box finally finding the tin stuck to the back of the glove box next to a  moldy pack of cookies. “This is disgusting Chloe but I found it.”

Chloe took the tin and popped it open to reveal it held four blunts, “Want one?”

“No thank you.” Max put the tin back where she found it after Chloe pulled one out. “I don’t want to fry my brain.”

“That is just lies created by big pharma and the paper industry.” Chloe lit up and rolled down the window to let the smoke out. “Is this weird to you?”

“More awkward than weird. I have no idea what to talk to you about.” Max sighed, “It was easier back when we could just imagine we were pirates and using your couch as a boat.”

“Arrrr, me Matey,” Chloe grinned, “Captain Bluebeard is still the greatest menace of all Arcadia Bay even with Admiral Asshat hounding her every movement.”

“Admiral Asshat?”

“My mom’s desperate attempt to fill the void left by my dad. He works as a security guard at Blackwell.”

“David Madsen?” Max grimaced, “That ass treats everyone like a criminal. I got lost during my orientation and he threatened to call the cops on me for trespassing when I couldn’t find my pass.”

“That is him in his full douchey glory.” Chloe took a long drag on the blunt. “The grand emperor of all fascist assholes.”

“He got put in his place by Ms. Grant. She laid into him hard and said she was going to report him to Welles.”

“Like that will do anything but I still would have loved to see that.” Chloe pulled into the Two Whales’ parking lot. “Head on inside and say hi to my mom while I finish this.”

“Should I order for you?”

“Yeah.” Chloe smiled. “I want the triple bacon burger with extra chili bacon fries.”

“That sounds terrible.”

“It is delicious.” Chloe took another drag on the blunt. “You should order yourself some.”

“I am just going to order a normal cheeseburger for myself.”

Max walked away from the truck and back into the past as she stepped into the diner. It was exactly the same as she remembered it right down to the graffiti under the counter. There was three truckers at the counter and only one open booth, but despite the rush Joyce came out from the kitchen with a smile on her face and said, “Well I’ll be Max Caulfield has returned after all these years.”

“How are you doing Joyce?” Max smiled,“It feels like it has been a million years since I was here last.”

“I am doing as well as possible.” Joyce clicked her pen, “So what will you be having today?”

“For me just a regular cheeseburger and fries and for Chloe...”

“I know what Chloe will order,” Joyce laughed, “So how did you too find each other again?”

“She found me. She said that a friend told me I was back but wouldn’t say who.”

“That would be Rachel.” Joyce’s smile faded, “Now don’t you go getting mixed up with that girl Max. She is nothing but trouble and has done nothing good for anyone but herself. I still don’t understand why Chloe can’t see it. I swear that girl is just trying to put me in an early grave.”

“Chloe is so different now, I barely recognize her.”

“That is very true,” Joyce looked to the kitchen as the cook yelled for her, “I’ll be right back with your order Max.”

Max looked out the window at the lighthouse and drifted back into a memory of her and Chloe sneaking out to it. They got it so much trouble for doing that but they didn’t care. No matter how bad the punishment that was still one of the funnest days they had together, and if...Max took a breath as she remembered William had died shortly after that and drifted off into another memory as Chloe walked in. She didn’t even notice Chloe until Chloe reached across the table and took ahold of her  hand. “Earth to Space Max, did you order?”

Max reflexively took ahold of the hand squeezing hers and nodded, “Yeah I ordered. Your mother hasn’t changed at all.”

“I wouldn’t say that.” Chloe sighed and looked at the jukebox as it started to play Little Lies by Fleetwood Mac. “If you are looking for something that hasn’t changed that would be the jukebox. It still has only five songs and won’t let you pick which one it plays.”

Max realized that she still holding Chloe’s hand just as Joyce came walking out of the kitchen again and pulled away quickly. She was relieved for the presence of food because it meant a break from the possibility of more awkward small talk. She carefully undid the cheeseburger to stack fries on it and said, “The food also hasn’t...”

Chloe reached out and brushed her hand against Max’s again to distract her as she pilfered a hand full of fries from Max’s plate. “So Max are you seeing anyone?”

“What...” Max choked on her food as she forced herself to swallow, “No...No...You know how I am when it comes to talking to people.”

“Wow you are adorable when you flustered.” Chloe grinned wickedly. “Don’t worry I am not going to pressure you in dating me or anything.”

“Thank god.” Max let out a sigh, “Not that I would say no..or say yes. I mean you are my friend, and you are beautiful, and....but that would be weird. I...”

Chloe snatched a couple more of Max’s fries, “Whoa calm down. If you get any redder you might blow a gasket.”

Max resisted the urge to pull up her hood and crawl under the table and decided to just scoff down her burger so fast she almost choked a few times. “Well that was good.”

“Are you sure you could even taste it?” Chloe wrapped the remainder of her burger in a paper towel, “Before we head back I want to head to the lighthouse. That okay with you?”

“Okay...” Max laid a twenty and a ten on the table for Joyce, “Are we just going to forget what just happened?”

Chloe smirked and said, "For now."


	2. Chapter 2

Max was awoken by the sound of her phone getting a text and was angry at first that someone had decided that one o'clock in the morning was a good time to text her but then she saw that it was Chloe and she perked right up as she texted, "Can't sleep."

"Got into a fight with step-douche. Driving around and listening to the late night country channel. Stupid radio dial stuck again."

"Then turn it off."

"Can't. There is no off button anymore."

"Where did you get that truck? The junkyard?"

"Yes actually. Surprised that I am good with toys?"

"What?"

"I meant tools. Stupid autocorrect."

"So where are you now?"

"Outside Blackwell in the parking lot. I have a strong desire to break in and vandalize something. Do you know if step-douche has an office?"

"He doesn't. Why don't you sneak up to my dorm and sleep on my couch?"

"Hoping to get some action Max?"

"To tired."

"Naughty Max."

"Wait...That is not what I meant. Geez Chloe get your mind out of the gutter."

"The gutter is hella comfortable. Be up in five."

"Were you already on your way?"

"Maybe..."

Max shut off her phone and sat up on her bed to pull on some shorts before walking out into the hallway. It seemed that everyone but her was sleeping in their rooms and she was able to sneak downstairs to let Chloe in without anyone seeing her but on the way back to her room they ran into Juliet as she came out of Dana's room. The just stood there for a moment in absolute silence before Juliet said, "If you don't tell I won't."

"Deal."

Chloe laughed and took ahold of Max's hand. "If anyone asks you we are just friends."

"And I was just having Dana help me finish an article for my paper."

Max nodded and pulled Chloe down to her room and locked the door. "Oh man this is going to spread like wildfire."

"She said she was going to keep this a secret."

"Juliet Watson may try to be a serious journalist but is not above making idle gossip a front page story from what I hear." Max sat down on her bed. "So what was your fight with David about?"

"The usual. He searched my room, found some weed, and then went off the deep end so I made an observation about his mustache looking better on a seventies porn star and that I didn't care about his time as a murderer for hire sent by the United States government to destabilize the Middle East."

"Doesn't he realize that marijuana is almost legal in Oregon?"

"Soon it will be legal across the country like gay marriage." Chloe yawned and sat down on the couch. "Will you get in trouble for letting me crash here?"

"Probably not, and if they try I'll just tell them I haven't learned all the rules yet. I am new here after all."

Chloe nodded and looked around the room. "This place is hella sad Max. Where is your TV? Or do you watch everything on that twenty year old laptop?"

"I'll get one eventually when I have enough money saved up."

"No you won't Max." Chloe laid back on the couch and kicked her feet off the end. "Knowing you I bet you will buy a new camera and some more film if you ever came into a lot of money."

Max grunted in frustration because she knew that Chloe was right and tossed a pillow at her. "So who is Rachel?"

"Huh?" Chloe used the pillow to prop herself up, "Who told you about Rachel?"

"Your mom. She seems to really hate her."

"My mom believes I rebelled against her and David because of Rachel and not because of them starting to date only three months after my dad passed or getting married a year later. She literally just picked up the first guy that acted halfway nice at the diner and brought him home instead of grieving like a normal person."

"That sucks." Max shook her head. "Have you told her this?"

"Of course I have multiple times because it makes her shutdown almost every time. It is my trump card for when we get into a fight. It is just a shame that it doesn't work on David." Chloe crossed her arms, "Anyways Rachel is hard to describe. She is a unique combination of wild, brilliant, and beautiful that leaves you so confused after meeting her that you aren't sure if you are coming and going. She is also the supplier of some of the finest weed in Arcadia Bay."

"So she is your dealer?"

"You worried that I am taken Max?"

"No!" Max forgot for a moment what time it was and yelled, but then quickly turned around and whispered, "I just want to know who your friends are. She just sounds special to you."  
"She just a great friend. I mean there was a wild year and half that we could have been called a couple but we burned out pretty fast. It was like a wildfire. Hot, dangerous, and when it was over there was nothing left but ashes."

"So she took my place in a way?"

"I know this makes you uncomfortable, but if you hadn't left do you think we could have ended up as a couple? I actually had a crush on you but you were too dense to notice even that time when we had a fake wedding."

Max blushed at that memory and then grimaced when she remembered how angry her mom and dad got. She pushed away the memory and said, "I don't think we could have been a couple back then. If we would have tried my parents would have stopped it."

"Now you are out on your own and doing your own thing."

"I am not good enough for your Chloe." Max slipped under her blankets. "You are exciting, fun, and outgoing, and I am me. Plain boring Max who people invite to join clubs out of pity."  
"You are wrong Max. You are amazing." Chloe sat up and smiled, "You just can't see it yet but you will one day."

Max shrugged and pulled the blankets over her shoulders as she turned away from Chloe. After a few minutes Chloe joined her on the bed and hugged her tightly. She wanted to tell Chloe to go back to the couch with the excuse that there was not enough room but there was something comforting about the embrace and she ended up falling asleep faster than usual thanks to it.

\-------

When Max woke up she was completely locked in place by Chloe and when she tried to wiggle free Chloe just pulled her tighter. She rotated so that she was facing Chloe and whispered, "Chloe...Chloe, I have to get up. I have to get ready for my classes today."

"Nooo," Chloe pouted in a sleepy voice, "Ten more minutes."

"Chloe..." Max tensed up when Chloe kissed her on the forehead and in the panic afterward she shoved Chloe off the bed.

Chloe sat up rubbing the back of her head and said, "Ow, what just happened? I was having a great dream and then...Max are you okay?"

"Uh..." Max took a deep breath, "Just a little nervous about today. I finally get to go to class and I know I am going to be at least two days behind everyone."  
"You'll be fine Super Max." Chloe moved over to the couch and picked up the guitar. "So do you play?"

"When I have the time." Max sat up and stretched. "I am not that good to be honest."

"Can you play me something?"

"Later." Max walked over to her closet and started to get dressed but as soon as she took her shirt off Chloe started to tickle her making her almost fall over with laughter..."Stop it. Someone...might hear us."  
Chloe stopped tickling her and instead hugged her. "So after school today you got any plans?"

"No." Max resisted the urge to turn and face Chloe, "Why do you?"

"I want to show you my favorite place to hang out."

Max felt Chloe's hands moving down her stomach and she tensed up again as she said, "Chloe..."

"Yes Max?" Chloe's breath was hot against her neck now. "Want me to stop?"

"Please..." Max took Chloe's hands into hers and said, "It's not that I hate this, but..."

"You are afraid to take the risk?" Chloe turned Max toward her. "You can't keep letting fear control you. Like I said you are free now. You can do whatever you want. Like if you wanted you could kiss me right now."

"What ?"

"Kiss me. I dare you."

Max looked up into Chloe's eyes to see if she was joking or being serious but couldn't tell. She did know that if her heart was racing inside of her chest and she decided to do it. She stood up on the tips of her toes to kiss Chloe on this lips and to her surprise it was Chloe that pulled away this time.

Chloe laughed and sat down on the couch as she said, "Damn Max, I didn't think you were going to do it. See you can be pretty hardcore.”

Max pressed her hand to her chest to try and stop her heart from beating and as the light drifted in through the window felt a bolt of inspiration strike her. She grabbed her camera and took a picture as Chloe lit up a cigarette and the smoke mixed with the light to form a halo around her in the developed photo.

“Now I have something to remember this moment.” Max walked over to her bed and stood on it to hang the picture. “The first of my photo wall.”  
“Aww, Max I am flattered.”

Max jumped down from the bed, “I have a feeling that a lot of these will belong to you.”

Chloe didn’t say anything. She just stared at Max with a smile on her face as she took a slow drag on the cigarette trying not to let her facade crumble. It took a moment but she finally said, “At least you know that your wall will be hella cool.”

“And at least I know that when I have a hard time going to sleep you will be watching over me.”  
“Max that is gay.”

“Of course it is. It is you.”

Chloe broke out laughing at Max’s comeback and said, “Hell yes I am.”

 

\------

 

School was a blur for Max and she wasted no time in running out to Chloe, and together they drove out of town to American Rust, a massive scrap yard that served as the hang out for all of Arcadia’s lost youth. The towers of rusted cars, storm worn boats, and abandoned furniture was nothing short of beautiful to Max and she took several photos as soon as Chloe stopped the truck. She was so entranced that she failed to notice the large pitbull slowly stalking her from the grass until it leapt out and she fell on her butt in fear expecting it to tear her apart but instead it took the opportunity to lick her on the face and lay down on her chest.

Chloe came over and lifted the dog up and said, “Pompidou loves you already Max.”

“Pompidou?” Max stood and took a quick picture of Chloe holding the massive dog. “Who gave it a poodle’s name?”

“It was Rachel’s idea.” Chloe let Pompidou down and he started to hop around her playfully. “Back when we first started hanging out here we found the dog in a box by the old lumber mill and brought him here. Most of the people that come here feed him and he is just the best dog in the world.”

Max nodded and looked around at the stacks and immediately recognized Chloe’s hangout. It was a old fishing vessel that had been covered in graffiti that had a skull shirt hanging from its mast like a tattered flag. “I seen you weren’t kidding about being a pirate. Surprised you didn’t give it a name.”

“The Anne Bonney. I just never got around to painting it on her.” Chloe laughed and pulled a makeshift ladder from a stack of wood. “Care to come aboard?”

Max looked at the ladder and took a deep breath before climbing up it. Thankfully she didn’t get any splinters and from the new view point she could see even more the scrapyard including what appeared to be a small area for bonfires. She took another picture and helped Chloe up the best she could. “Okay this place is amazing but knowing you there has to be another reason you asked me to come here.”

“Well I wanted you to meet Rachel, but I think she is dealing with an issue with her theater group at the moment and will be running late.” Chloe plopped down into a lawn chair and motioned for Max to sit in the chair near her. “Most days we come here after buying some beer and just let the world go for awhile.”

Max sat down but fell to the ground when the chair broke, and glared at Chloe when she started to laugh, “That was not funny Chloe.”

“It wasn’t on purpose. We got this stuff from the stacks so quality cannot be guaranteed.”

Max huffed and decided to just sit on the deck next to Chloe as a motorcycle pulled up. “Is that Rachel?”

“That is her.” 

Max moved to the edge of the boat and her voice got caught her throat when she saw Rachel remove her helmet and shake out her hair. “Oh you gotta be kidding me.”

“I told you she was beautiful.” Chloe walked up beside Max and wrapped her arm around Max’s hip, “She wants to be a model and actress one day. She is just selling weed to make money for her eventual move to Los Angeles.”

“I can see it.” Max took a breath, “But I think you are more beautiful Chloe.”

Chloe blushed and said, “Damn Max, way to be a smooth talker.”

“You are making me feel more confident.” 

Chloe turned Max to her and place a hand on her cheek as she stared into her friend’s eyes. Time seemed to freeze around them as they both came to realize what the moment meant and Max slipped her arms around Chloe’s neck to pull herself up as they kissed. There was no longer any question what was happening between them, no more fear, no more worry. 

Neither of them wanted the moment to end but Rachel interrupted it by coughing and saying, “You know Max you should thank me for teaching Chloe how to kiss.”

Max broke off the kiss laughing and looked at Rachel as she sat down a six pack of beers, “So I bet you know all about Chloe’s rise to punkdom don’t you. Any stories you wish to share?”

Rachel laughed and flicked her feather earring, “Oh I have man, many stories to make you laugh, cringe, and pity this poor rocker girl.”

Max nodded and took a hold of Chloe’s hand, “Well I want to hear how you two met first.”

Chloe rubbed the back of her head, “Oh boy, it looks like it is getting late. We should be heading back to the dorm.”

Rachel opened one of the beers and laughed, “She was sixteen when we first met, she was just starting to rebel against the Dark Lord Douche, and decided to sneak out to an underground concert. She was so out of place and jumpy I decided to keep an eye on her which...”

“Wait that is not how it happened.” Chloe crossed her arms. “Yeah I was nervous but I was nervous because I had just stolen a t-shirt from the back of a trunk and then when I tried to get into the room where the concert was you bumped into me and caused me to spill my beer on this angry asshole that then tried to cut me.”

“Well I provided you with a distraction so that you could knock him out with the beer bottle.” Rachel crossed her arms. “Anyways after that night we knew that we would be friends for life.”

“God we were so stupid though.”

Max laughed and said, “You seem to make people that way which is weird because you are like the smartest person in the world.”

“Chloe is smart?” Rachel shook her head, “I don’t believe it.”

“Oh yeah she is. I mean she is trying to hide it now but back when we were kids she was the Queen of the Science Fair. A straight A genius that loved all things science.”

Chloe tilted her head down to hide her blush, “Aww Max...”

Rachel hit play on her phone and Tom Walkers Just You and I started to play as she stood, “I am going to go check my crops so you two have some fun while I am gone.”

Chloe nodded and started to dance with Max, “So do you drink beer?”

“Personally I find it gross,” Max laughed, “But for you I’d try it again.”

“No need.” Chloe pulled Max closer, “We don’t need it anyways.”


End file.
